


favorite art

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: another day well spent at the beach, where yoobin enjoyed the beautiful scenery which is yoohyeon's existence.





	favorite art

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - at the beach.

Yoobin was always been the clingy one. She would wrap her arms around Yoohyeon's waist while trying her best in baking cupcakes for themselves. She would watch as Yoohyeon accidentally clapped the flour onto her face and laugh at her, making her girlfriend to pout. 

That day, after finishing the cupcakes, Yoohyeon lied down, resting her head on Yoobin's lap and closing her eyes. Yoobin brushed a strand off Yoohyeon's face and smile as she felt the smoothness of her cheeks under her fingertips. She's waiting for the right moment to invite her somewhere and she felt like this is the time to do so. She squished her girl's cheeks with her fingers and heard her speak gibberish before leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead. The other smiled, looking up at her who's currently blocking the light on the ceiling. 

"Want to go hang out at the beach tomorrow? The weather's nice and all."

Yoobin asked, thumbing the arm of Yoohyeon. She would tickle her but that might cause Yoohyeon to sit up immediately and banging both of their foreheads together, so she shook off the thought. Yoobin eyed as Yoohyeon smiled. 

"Sure, let's bring some picnic snacks too!" 

The next day started when Yoobin drove to Yoohyeon's house and she horned her car, signalling her girlfriend that she's already outside. Minutes later, Yoohyeon came out with a small backpack and Yoobin opened her car door for her. She didn't waste the chance to tease her about the bag, making Yoohyeon to smack her arm before starting the engine. 

As soon as they parked nearby the beach, Yoohyeon grabbed her backpack and took off her shoes before running towards the sea. Yoobin locked her car before following her girlfriend who's obviously feeling excited for today. 

When she walked closer to her, she had already laid down a blanket for them to sit on. She patted the side next to her, gesturing Yoobin to sit. Yoohyeon then proceeded on grabbing snacks from her bag and putting them all down next to them.

"The sun is shining today, look at that." 

Yoohyeon pointed, squinting at the sun and shaking her head before looking back at the sea. There were people playing on the water, kids and adults were having so much fun, sharing laughters and smiles together. Yoobin grabbed some pieces from the pack and shoved them inside her mouth. She listened as Yoohyeon kept on describing the scenery before her eyes. Her voice was everything already. The way it rang her ears, the soundwaves passing through her eardrums are too beautiful that she didn't open her mouth to answer. She just listened. 

"Hey, are you even listening? Look, look, there's a puppy playing fetch." 

Yoobin looked over, not at the dog but at Yoohyeon who was gleefully eyeing the puppy, following it with her eyes at it ran on the sand. Yoobin watched as her eyes smiled, like it sparked the whole scape under the morning sky. Her cheeks blooming, making Yoobin to be flustered. 

“Don’t you want to dip?”   
“Ah, come on, let’s go.”

Yoohyeon stood up, helping Yoobin before pulling her towards the water. The coldness of the sea touching their skin as they continued to run deeper into it. Yoobin is smaller than Yoohyeon, because of that, she quickly felt the water rising up against her chest. Yoohyeon never let go of Yoobin’s hand. She scooped some liquid and started splashing it at Yoobin who already has her eyes closed. The other one didn’t back away and gained the confidence to do the same. 

“Ah, wait wait, let’s go for a swim this time.” 

Yoohyeon asked, before completely plunging into the water. Yoobin stayed close, watching over the fading figure of her girlfriend diving deeper. She watched as Yoohyeon resurfaced, the sunlight reflecting over her skin. The color of hers blinding Yoobin’s eyes. She watched as Yoohyeon continues to fix her hair after touching the surface of the sea. The way she’s so focused on getting her hair out of her face and the way she smiled at Yoobin as she saw her staring. Yoobin wouldn’t chose anything over Yoohyeon’s smile. After all, it’s her favorite scenery. 

“Yoobin, look, do you want to try that?”

Yoohyeon pointed at the kid eating some shaved ice and Yoobin quickly nodded. The taller woman walked in front of her and her curves evident from the glued shirt she’s wearing. Yoobin cannot help but stare at Yoohyeon’s back, the bump and how they softly bounce as she continued walking. 

“I would ask you to stop staring at my butt but that won’t stop you right?” 

Yoobin didn’t even notice that they already arrived at the shop. She ran over their car and grabbed her purse before buying two orders for them. They’re soaking wet but that didn’t stop them from enjoying the sweetness of the dessert on their tongues. As they finished their cups, Yoobin grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand and lead her on the beach side. 

They didn’t say anything. Both of them stayed silent, letting their feet feel the sand underneath. The wetness of their clothes are already gone. Yoobin stopped and turned to look at Yoohyeon, she stared directly into her eyes. Her beautiful orbs, looking like a pair of diamonds with the addition for sunrays on them. The way they looked down on her own. The way they became Yoobin’s second favorite art. 

“Your eyes are my second favorite art.” 

Yoobin spoke. Her breathing was hitching, for an unknown reason. She already experienced confessing at her yet it still makes her nervous. She held on her hands tighter. 

“Aw, just your second favorite art.” 

Yoohyeon pouted, she was about to speak before Yoobin put her fingers on her lips. 

“Your whole existence is my most favorite art, Yoohyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i hope you like it, thank you !!


End file.
